


The End of the World

by victorianvirgil



Series: 12 Days of Christmas (2018) [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, M/M, and celebrate the new year, but it’s not christmas, it’s new year’s eve in 1999 into 2000, so there’s that, teenagers drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Turn of the century in Vegas, Virgil doesn’t care whether or not the world will end. With his drink in hand and in the middle of his crush’s New Year’s Eve party, he was content with his life. But when Roman steals him away just before the the strike of midnight, it seems the other would live his life with regrets upon their hypothetical deaths.





	The End of the World

_December 31, 1999_

The waves that rocked the people in Roman’s house on New Year’s Eve were not of blue - not when they were so far from the Pacific - but instead, that of sound. TLC, Backstreet Boys, and a bit of NYSYNC flooded the house and forced all of the occupants to either dance or drown.

Virgil, having lost all sense of direction long ago while in the belly of the beast, swayed in time to the songs booming in his ears and shaking the marrow in his bones. His senses were heightened due to the immense amount of alcohol in his bloodstream, and he flinched upon feeling a cold touch. He turned, lowering the bottle of beer from his lips to glance towards the hand now wrapped around his wrist, following the veiny forearm up to the gentle, smiling face of his best friend.

“Ro,” he said, the single syllable somehow managing to leave his lips in a slur. The other raised a brow, eyes quickly scanning the room before settling back on him. He was a good host, always extremely attentive at parties - sober, taking their keys, and caring for those incapable of even walking up the stairs to settle into a spare bed - and the fact that he had migrated towards Virgil was probably a bad sign.

“Having a good time?” he asked, his fingers icy against Virgil’s flushed skin. The heat of the party was getting to him, all the bodies pressed against his own seeming to make him lose any ounce of reasoning. Roman’s touch was an anchor in the sea, and his smile the silver lining in the darkest cloud. Virgil’s heart skipped a beat, and he prayed that Roman couldn’t feel the jolt in his pulse.

“Yeah, you . . . you throw the best parties.”

Roman laughed, hand slipping up Virgil’s arm and sending a shiver down his spine as his hand settled on his back between his shoulder blades. He then maneuvered him through the crowd, weaving through friends and smiling their way, but never stopping. Virgil offered them shrugs, laughing and reaching out for them wistfully with his free hand. At one point, Patton grabbed his beer and Roman tipped an invisible hat in thanks before nearly shoving Virgil out the door.

The night air was a slap to the face, Virgil flinching upon impact, but they continued walking. “Where are we going?” he whispered, glancing towards the house gleaming with life. The screaming increased and he was sure some girl took her shirt off and brought out the cocaine, nothing else expected of a Vegas party.

“Here,” was all Roman said while releasing his hand, oblivious to the little warmth Virgil had vanishing, before settling on the ground.

Virgil stood standing above him, unsure of what he meant until Roman was lying on his back - hands tucked beneath his neck and his legs stretched out beneath him. He then scurried to join him, making sure to leave enough room between them for it to be deemed a heterosexual interaction. His body seemed to disagree, tingling in anticipation, and Virgil tried to quietly tell his body to shut the fuck up.

It was in vain, of course, when Roman spoke in a quiet voice, “Do you really think we’re going to die at midnight?”

The fate of humanity after the turn of the century was a world wide debate, many believing that it would be the end rather than a new beginning. Others the opposite. While Roman was most certainly the former, Virgil found that he simply didn’t care either way.

“Maybe,” Virgil replied, running his fingertips over the exposed skin of his arm and staring at the sky thoughtfully. In many parts of their city, the stars were impossible to see and at best, one or two would shine through. Light pollution was a cruel beast but not tonight, no. Thousands of twinkling stars glimmered and shined down onto them, Virgil reaching out a hand as if he could ripple the pool of pitch.

Roman’s eyes were on him, head turned his way and he was unable to look away. A fallen star, and the only one that seemed to matter to him.

Virgil could feel the other’s staring and turned towards him, a small smile on his lips as he dropped his hand on his chest, “What?” The cool air seemed to have sobered him up some, his head no longer pounding and his words more coherent.

“Nothing,” Roman breathed, the two syllables drifting into the air in the form of fog. But it wasn’t nothing and upon looking more closely, he could see it clearly in the other’s eyes.

He turned away, cheeks reddened. And this time, not from the alcohol coursing through his veins.

“We could die, you know.”

Virgil gave a nod in acknowledgement, eyes back on the stars and content with remaining on them.

“We could.”

Silence rose once more, one that was uncomfortable. Virgil was content with it, actually, glad that they didn’t need to exchange words. It didn’t seem like it was needed, and although Roman loved to talk, he seemed to understand that too.

Virgil closed his eyes, still able to see the stars behind his eyelids. There was a smile on his lips and he let the hand on his chest fall onto the grass, feeling as though he wanted to be in touch with the world around him a bit more as he tried to sober up. He was around the boy he liked and they were alone, he had to sober up before he misread signs due to wishful thinking and ruined everything.

But then there was a rustling in the grass, Virgil’s ears perking and he was about to open his eyes when he felt a warmth on his knuckles that was far from foreign.

Roman was looking at the sky once again as he brushed Virgil’s hand, allowing for his own fingers to trace and examine his at their leisure. Virgil then allowed for his hand to be turned over, palm facing the heavens, and he nearly choked on his breath when Roman entwined their fingers.

More than an anchor, but a promise to see the new world together.

Virgil’s mind was racing, unaware of what the action could mean. Was Roman just scared because he truly believed they would die? Was he lonely because he and Valerie had recently broken up and was in need of support from his best friend? Because he had told Virgil he was over it, but what if-

“I’m crazy about you,” Roman interjected the silence, rupturing Virgil’s mind and stilling his thoughts, “I always have been. And if that makes me . . . if I’m . . . gay or whatever . . . so be it.”

The last words came out no louder than the breath of a mouse, so silent that Virgil wasn’t sure if it was meant for his ears.

But it was and once he felt that he could breathe again, he slowly opened his eyes.

There was cheering from inside, many voices harmonizing to announce the countdown.

Ten.

“Say something,” Roman whispered, “if this is it, I need to know.”

Six.

Five.

Virgil turned his gaze, unable to hold back his brilliant smile. He rose onto his elbow, moving so that his body was pressed against the side of Roman’s. Their hands were still interlocked but with his free hand, he reached over to cup Roman’s cheek. A gentle caress meant for lovers.

Joyful yelling flooded their ears when the clock struck midnight, millions of computers around the world switching their numbers to a single two and three zeros - an easy task, really - while Virgil kissed Roman as if it were the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> wow...last one. this is crazy, I’ve put so many out this past month that I forget some of them. that might say something about their quality BUT I really ran myself dry. so that is why you’re getting a new year’s eve au rather than a christmas one.
> 
> plus, I’m currently in new york city for new year’s eve (and my birthday!) do to say the least, I’m pretty hyped about 2019.
> 
> as mac said in her recent post and I said in one of mine, I’m taking a break. I’m not sure how long I’ll be, but it most certainly isn’t a break. I’ll be writing a rather lengthy fic and while I want to tell you all everything now, I can’t tell you anything. I have written a few chapters and mac is VERY excited for it (it was her idea, at least the basis of it) and so am I. this fic is my baby, and after it’s developed enough to talk about, i’ll tell you more.
> 
> but as a gift to the new year, i’ll give you this:  
> reo speedwagon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and keep in mind that more is coming your way (from mac in the near future, and me in a few months!)  
> -ronnie


End file.
